Extinguished Light
by Mika Uzumaki
Summary: David, a clever young Mage, has been appointed as the king's right hand man. His duty: listen, advise, protect. But what happens when his vision of an attack to the castle comes too late and he has to make a choice that will change his destiny forever?


Chapter One

Extinguished Light

The birds sang passionately as they fluttered past the branch that he sat on, studying his spell book. They seemed to reflect the joy of the sun that peeked out from the scattered clouds. It was a beautiful day, one of the most beautiful that David could remember experiencing in his lifetime. It was like one of those days that you stayed outside from noon till evening, doing nothing in particular, just the beauty of the day keeping you there. He thought it lucky to anyone else that could see its beauty the way he did, through his own eyes. The wind blew his wavy red-brown hair gently for a few moments. He wished that he could stay here his whole life, stuck in this serene setting.

It was pitiful how people in the castle lately reacted to everything that was a blessing in such an unthankful manner. David felt that he couldn't blame them though, not all of them at least. With the on and off disagreements with the adjacent kingdoms, nothing was the same as it had been just a few years earlier. Nothing was ever at peace anymore. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the tree truck, listening intently to the birds' soft but hopeful song.

He took a silent breath in, and then exhaled it. He felt completely peaceful and relaxed to the point where he was surprised that he hadn't already nodded off. The sun warmed his skin, giving it a tint of color besides the usual paleness. As he sat there, he began to run through the most recent spells that he'd been studying. The most difficult of them didn't seem so difficult now. He thought that he should try this more often. Meditating like this seemed to help him learn the material faster and more smoothly. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get out of the castle a little more often- as long as it was alright with the king. However, he couldn't ever push away the fact that he was the king's right hand man.

He loved the king and everything that he had done for him, but there was always a part of him that wanted to escape the castle. Although the castle had lovely flowers and trees surrounding it, there was nothing like actually being in the forest. Not to mention the scenery around the castle had been proportioned so carefully that it was _too_ perfect, if there were such a thing.

This time alone in the woods gave him time to be free; free to learn, to think, and most of all to dream.

David was very thankful for the King, and for everything he had done. After the deaths of David's parents, Ashta, the king, took him in as his own son. As the years passed, he and Ashta grew closer even though their age difference was great in David's opinion. Their relationship was to the point where David could talk to him about almost anything. Ashta knew that he could trust him, and by the age of fifteen he was bounding about the castle making sure the king's orders were fulfilled to the fullest.

The king was a great father and friend. But David knew that there was no contest between Ashta and his best friend, Nick. David smiled as he thought of his friend, and wondered what he could be up to now. He didn't get to see him much since he'd have to watch the king so intently and the fact that Nick enjoyed _sneaking around_ a little too much. He wasn't sure who Nick worked for, or even if he had a job. But one thing was certain when you're dealing with a thief. If there was good money involved then the deed was done, no matter what it may be. David shook the thought away, knowing that Nick would find him somehow and hopefully soon. He hadn't come to visit for a good two weeks, which David was sincerely depressed about. He missed his friend more than anything.

He looked down at his spell book and quickly closed it. His brows furrowed as he traced his finger around the ring on his left index finger. Even before he noticed the birds' song skip a note, a trickle of rain landed on his nose. Then a second landed on his cheek. "What's going on?" He said, wiping the liquid off of his face, but more just replaced it. David shivered at the unexpected touch, and just as he was about to lay his hand back on his lap a feathered creature landed on his finger. The jay chirped at him curiously and he smiled in return.

"Hello there. Do you have something to tell me?"

The animal cocked its head, trying to understand his foreign language. It then straightened itself out again and chirped in his face. Surprised, he waved his hand and the bird flew off into the distance where the sun used to be.

"I didn't even sense that it was going to rain…" He murmured, studying the clouds that had somehow appeared. He sighed, stood up carefully, and jumped down from the tree. The twenty-foot expanse caused him to wince slightly. Water began to cascade towards earth, and before long the robes that he wore were as damp as the air around him.

Thunder erupted and the moment the first flash of lightening came down David jumped. He was breathing heavily and wore a confused expression on his face. It felt like someone had punched him in the face, although he knew no presence of life was for miles. A gentle, but enlarging throb instinctively made his hand dart for his temple. Then, he was pulled into the vision.

_The black clothed knight wrenched the blood-thirsty spear from the young boy's shriveled body. The courtyard was scattered with dead corpses; despite the few brave soldiers that were still demanding the life that was just out of their grasps. All was silent besides the stifled laughter from the black-clothed man bursting into the castle on his dragon. There were dozens of cloaked trespassers that followed his lead. As they stormed through the halls all that could be noticed was the blood-stained floor. _

_An almost silent shuffling could be heard down the hallway, followed by a young boy, covered in blood to enter the thrown room. His hair was slightly ruffled, and his forehead drenched in sweat. The determination was clear on his childish face, and more so the pale inching of defeat. He simply limped, let out a cough of blood which was meant to clear his throat and whispered, "Si… re… flee." Everyone's eyes in the room grew three sizes larger, except for Ashta's, although the pain he felt for the boy was evident. The boy's shaking body fell to the floor in seconds, staining the royal-violet carpet. Then, his eyes fluttered, trying to stay with them, growing blurry through the flow of tears as his heart slowed. _

"_Order your men to lay down their arms." _

"_Your Highness?" _

"_We have no other choice. Go, now!" Ashta ordered with a tone of certainty in his voice. The King heaved a great sigh, straightening up, and trying desperately to remain calm. "David." _

"_Yes, Your Majesty?" _

"_David, you must listen to me. We have no time for questions or valiant acts." _

"_Understood, Sire." _

"_Take Sarah, and get as far away from here as you can. You know the forest well." _

"_And what of Your Majesty?" _

"_I must remain here." _

"_Sire, your people need y-"_

"_Silence." Ashta laid his hand on David's shoulder. "You must fulfill this last request I ask of you. Be strong, my boy." _

"_Y-yes. Your Majesty…" He bowed one last time, wiping a tear from his cheek before darting shakily out the door and towards the princess's chamber. _

_Ashta murmured, as the remaining guards standing in the thrown room took defensive positions around their king and the now closed doors, "Sarah, Matthew, David… you must live." _

_It happened so fast that the blue-armored knights holding the doors knew not what became of them. The doors swung open and a burst of fire spewed from the dragon's mouth. Then, everything seemed to flow in slow motion. The two valiant men lay on the floor, ashes already becoming of them; the sneer on the dragon rider's face as he began to roam the opposing end of the thrown room. _

"_You-" Was all the king had time to say between the moment of silence and the piercing green light that took over the two men defending him. _

"_You're finished." _

_There was an agonizing clink of metal as the crown made contact with the bloody velvet-carpeted floor. _


End file.
